I Will Always Love You
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: Mikan gives Natsume 10 reasons why she loves him as a gift on their 3rd monthsary. But what other surprise does she have in store that will leave Natsume with a broken heart, yet, save his very life?
1. Wistful Smiles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here nor Alice Academy

Chapter 1

_Wistful smiles _

A 14 year old Mikan Sakura skipped towards her classroom and peered inside, smiling when she found what she was looking for.

She walked in quietly and tiptoed to the sleeping form of her 15 year old boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

She smiled down wistfully at the peaceful, sleeping face and bent down to wake him up.

"_Natsume_" she whispered quietly as she watched him stir.

"_Natsume wake up." _She whispered again, smiling as she saw him open his eyes and smile as he recognized the girl beside him.

"Hey polka." He said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Natsume, I want to spend the day with you" she stated softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched a few times.

"Don't we do that everyday?" He said smiling at her playfully.

"Yes, I know, but this time is different. I'm going to show you something special today." She said as she smiled up at him

_I wonder what's bothering her _Natsume thought as he watched her smile _her smile isn't reaching her eyes today_

"Hey polka, is there something wrong?" He asked, as he watched he smile fade and her eyes grow wider, she looked down for a moment then looked back up at him again, her smile bigger now.

"No Natsume. Don't worry about me. Just think of the special day we're going to have today. Remember what day it is?" she asked while sticking out her tongue, smiling genuinely this time as she watched him smile back at her.

"Of course I do polka" he replied "Today's our 3rd monthsary."

He reached into his pocket and took out a small package and gave it to her, smiling as he saw her eyes sparkle at the small present.

"You remembered!" Mikan squealed as she reached for the package and tugged at the string holding the paper together, smiling even wider as she saw a velvet box nestled in the wrapping.

"Of course" he replied smugly, smiling as she stuck her tongue out at him again.

She opened it to find a silver chained necklace with a small heart charm attached to it, matching the butterfly ring Natsume gave her for their second monthsary and the flower charm bracelet he gave her for their first.

Tears flowed down her face as Natsume gently took the bracelet from her hand and clasped it around her neck. He smiled as she hugged him, burying her face into his shirt and whispering a muffled "thank you".

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her hair, breathing in her sweet scent, remembering the first time they kissed, the first time they held hands, the first time he gave her a present, the first time he took her hand into his and whispered 'I love you' into her ear, all their firsts.

She soon pulled away and held his hand dragging him towards the door with a smile on her face.

"What _are_ we going to do today Mikan?" he asked as she led him towards the field.


	2. The Wild Fire Quenched By Gentle Hazel

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story

Chapter 2

_The wild fire quenched by gentle hazel_

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_What are we going to do today Mikan?" he asked as she led him towards the field._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She led him towards their favorite spot on top of a hill and motioned for him to sit down on a checkered blanket that was already prepared beforehand.

"Today, Natsume, I'm going to give you my monthsary present. To make up for all the crappy ones I gave you before."

Natsume smirked, "A handmade cap with our initials on it is _not _a crappy present."

"Yes, but the letters were all crooked." Mikan retorted as she turned her back and opened the picnic basket that was also already prepared beforehand.

"So…..what is your anniversary present?" Natsume asked, trying to peek over her shoulder

"I'm going to give you 10 reasons why I love you." She said softly, her back still facing him.

His expression softened as he heard what she said, he leaned back on the grass with his arms behind his head, his eyes faced upwards at the forget-me-not sky.

He sat up and saw her watching him with the same sadness in her eyes

"What?"

"N-nothing…anyway…."

She sat down and leaned towards him

"The first reason why I love you" she said as she handed him a pure red orchid "is because of your eyes."

She leaned much closer and stared into his eyes, red staring into hazel.

Natsume smiled as he remembered that these were the very eyes that helped his calm down, the hazel that quenched the fire.

_Gentleness will always be able to successfully tame wild fire._

He thought as they lied down on the blanket and stared at the clouds.


	3. One Of A Kind

Chapter 3

_One of a kind_

_**Last chapter:**_

_Gentleness will always be able to successfully tame wild fire._

_He thought as they lied down on the blanket, her head on his chest, and stared at the clouds._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Natsume!" Mikan shouted across the field as she broke into a sprint and ran towards their dorm building.

"Wait up polka! You're running so fast! Why are you such in a hurry anyway?" Natsume yelled back as he ran across the field in pursuit of his girlfriend, who had suddenly stopped.

Mikan shook her head and kept running.

She slowed down and waited for Natsume to catch up to her, who was also slowing down and panting heavily by now, she went behind him and pounced.

"Oi!! Polka what are you doing?! Get off!!" as he felt her tie a black cloth over his eyes.

"Sorry Nats-nats ("Don't call me Nats-nats!") No can do. If I don't put this blind fold on you you'd peek at my surprise," she said as she finished the knot, "and don't think about burning it cause' I'm gonna' be holding your hands too." She added hastily as she saw his hands starting to conjure a small flame, which she quickly extinguished by gripping his hands tightly.

Natsume gave up trying and let himself be guided by Mikan, a smile on his face as he remembered that she did the same thing for her first monthsary present to him.

He felt Mikan pause momentarily as he heard the twisting of a doorknob and the creak of a door being opened; he was led inside and sat down on something soft _A couch maybe?_ He heard a light switch being clicked on and a shuffle as Mikan prepared the materials.

"Ok Natsume, REMOVE THE BLINDFOLD!!" she bellowed, "or burn it." She added as she saw Natsume touch the blindfold with hot hands, which immediately crumpled.

Natsume opened his eyes and he smiled wide as he saw Mikan in front of him with a tulip clutched in her outstretched hand, he took it and placed it together with the orchid he had gotten earlier.

"Second reason why I love you Natsume-kun" she whispered in his ear as she sat beside him, "is because of your individuality. You are the only person in this world who could nickname me something ever since I was 9 or the only person in this world who can truly heal me."

She put her hand into his and held it gently, letting him play with her brown locks as she stared at him wistfully.

Natsume leaned in close and whispered in her ear:

"I'm not the only individual one here Mikan."


	4. It Would Work

Chapter 4

_It Would Work_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_She put her hand into his and held it gently, letting him play with her brown locks as she stared at him wistfully._

_Natsume leaned in close and whispered in her ear:_

"_I'm not the only individual one here Mikan."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Polka, wake up already! You still have 8 more reasons am I right?" Natsume said as he shook the sleeping girl's shoulders.

Mikan opened her eyes in surprise and immediately sat straight up.

"I- i new tha…" she said unsuccessfully as her words were broken off by a huge yawn.

Natsume smirked at her, "Kawaii." He stated while pinching her cheeks, as he saw some red staining her pale skin and a small smile curving her soft lips.

Natsume brushed his hand through her hair and stood up, pulling her along with him, "Ok, where to now? Polka." He asked as she started stretching "To the field, I'll lead you to the place from there" she replied, trying to hold back another that was about to escape her mouth.

She walked forward and held Natsume's hand tightly, leading him towards the field again.

It was no longer morning and the sun was high in the sky, Mikan had expected that she'd fall asleep but she still has to hurry, this all needs to end by sunset. That was part of the plan.

Mikan looked towards the sky, tears stinging the back of her eyes, _part of the plan, part of the plan_, the empty words echoed into her mind as she brushed her sleeve at her eyes as they overflowed, she let one single drop separate from the rest, feeling it slide down on her cheek, and feeling it leave her face as it dropped onto the grass.

_Silly me _she said to herself, as she kept walking to the destination she had planned for the next reason, _of course I knew this would happen, I shouldn't be crying right now, I should be happy that this is all for Natsume, I just hope he understands, I may not have enough time to tell him. _

She smiled wistfully again as she turned around to look Natsume's face and saw him smiling at her, his smile reaching his eyes.

Mikan remembered the Natsume before, the one who couldn't smile, the tough one, but the one with the biggest heart. She was happy to call herself _his_, happy that he had whispered _'I love you' _into her ear one day, happy that she was able to be here to help him heal.

Her smiled pulled down into a frown as she suddenly remembered what she was supposed to do today, but it wouldn't be in vain because it's all for Natsume, she believed that her plan would work.

It would work.

It would work.

She pulled Natsume into the southern forest and let him deeper and deeper.

She stopped at an old cottage standing there in the middle, smiling as she remembered Tsubasa-senpai's friend, who had passed away a few years ago, making his last stufftoy for Mikan because he knew she was trying her best to become Mr. Bear's best friend and he knew that somehow, she would.

Mikan remembered the small stufftoy cat, neko-chan, sleeping in her bed right now and she was leaving her for Natsume to take care of.

She led Natsume up the porch and knocked on the door softy, smiling again as she remembered how their friendship blossomed. She hoped Ruka would befriend Mr. Bear, as she told him in the l…

_NO! I musn't think that! Anyway Ruka will understand. He will be a great friend for Mr. Bear._

The door opened to reveal a small bear, his eyes shining as Mikan picked him up and swung him around.

"Natsume-kun, this is Mr. Bear. I hope you guys can be good friends!" Mikan said as she smiled and gently pushed Mr. Bear towards Natsume.

Ever since Mikan befriended Mr. Bear, he had learned how to open up to new people. He was much more comfortable in meeting new people and making friends, Mikan's happiness and gentleness was quite contagious.

"Hi there" Natsume said, as the bear walked forward and and shook Natsume's hand. Natsume smiled as he thought of how much work Mikan had to put into befriending the once tough stufftoy.

Mr. Bear went back to Mikan and hugged her leg then walked of into the forest with his ax.

"I asked him if I could borrow his cottage for a while" Mikan said, as she led Natsume inside and motioned for him to sit on one of the chairs by the quaint dining table.

She sat down in front of him and smiled.

"The third reason why I love you Natsume Hyuuga." She said as she handed him a single freesia, "is because of your calmness."

Natsume took the flower and put it into the pocket that was holding the other two flowers she gave him.

Mikan bent down and picked up the picnic basket with the food she prepared and set them on the table.

"Lunchtime!" she declared, as she took her sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Finally! I thought you were going to starve me to death till sunset!" Mikan flinched as she heard the word 'sunset' but quickly regained her posture.

She stuck out her tongue at him and continued chewing her sandwich, smiling as she watched Natsume look at her the same way.

"_There are still so many reasons why I love you Natsume"_ her whisper barely audible to the man she loved in front of her.

Mikan shook her head again and carefully stored this moment in her memory, just like she did in her last two reasons, and talked happily to Natsume as they had their small lunch together.


	5. Personal Sun

Chapter 5

_Personal Sun_

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_There are still so many reasons why I love you Natsume" her whisper barely audible to the man she loved in front of her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Mikan cleaned the table, she took Natsume's hand and they walked out the door with Mikan in the lead.

"Now where to, polka?" Natsume asked, keeping pace with Mikan's quick steps so that he wouldn't lag behindn again.

"S-E-C-R-E-T" Mikan spelled, putting a finger to her lips, "But, if you want to find out, you gotta' catch me first!" she said as she suddenly sprinted off.

"Oi! Wait up!" Natsume shouted, as he ran in pursuit.

She was so fast that the only thing he could see was her chestnut hair flowing behind her gracefully, like silk.

Soon, their middle school building appeared up ahead and he ran faster as he saw that her chestnut hair started disappear into the building.

He kept running when suddenly, Mikan stopped.

She laughed as she saw him run past her and tried to break on the slippery floor.

There was a loud screech as Natsume stopped before hitting the wall that seemed to come closer.

"That was NOT funny polka!" Natsume yelled as he put his hand on his forehead and wiped away the sweat. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Mikan rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

"S-s-so-sorry Natsume-kun! I just couldn't help it! You REALLY should've seen your face when you slid pas-"

Her words were broken off as she had another fit of laughter.

Soon, Mikan stood up and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Are you DONE?" Natsume asked, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed into slits. (*T_T*)

"Yes, yes I am." Mikan smirked and took Natsume's hand again and led him towards their classroom.

She made him sit in his chair while she went to the teacher's table and got the material she needed for the moment.

She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, holding his hand in hers tightly.

"Fourth reason why I love you Natsume-kun…"she lifted her head and opened his hand and put a daisy inside it "Is because of your warmth." She leaned on him again and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

Natsume looked down at her and took out the three flowers she gave him awhile ago, orchid, tulip, freesia, and daisy _I wonder what other flowers she's gotten for me?_ He thought to himself as he closed his and thought of how the day had gone so far.

_You are warm too Mikan. But unlike me, you're warm in two ways, your happiness and your smile, if your happiness or smile would become the sun, we'd all be sweating right now. You're my personal sun._


	6. Cherry Scents

Chapter 6

_Cherry Scents_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_You are warm too Mikan. But unlike me, you're warm in two ways, your happiness and your smile, if your happiness or smile would become the sun, we'd all be sweating right now. You're my personal sun._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's chestnut hair billowed behind her as she and Natsume ran towards the playground, a childhood favorite of theirs.

Mikan ran towards the monkey bars and swiftly climbed to the top, waiting for Natsume to arrive.

"Damn you woman. I supposed to be faster than you!" Natsume groaned as he finally sat alongside his girlfriend, who was laughing at the fact that he was sweating so hard.

"It pays off to give yourself a head run!" she said, playfully smacking the back of his head.

Natsume rubbed the sore spot and stuck his tongue out at her, catching a cherry blossom petal as it drifted by her face.

Mikan suddenly climbed down and walked towards the slide, gathering her material.

Natsume watched as she climbed inside the slide easily, like a cat.

He frowned as he remembered how Mikan took a deal with Persona by taking Natsume's place for the missions, remembering how he had to go and save her in the one mission where she almost got killed.

He flinched at the memory, but also smiled.

He smiled because he remembered that while he was holding her in his arms.

That was the day he whispered into her ear "_I love you_" and the day she whispered back those three specific words, each one ringing with truth and happiness.

He stared up at the sky and remembered that specific part, that that suicide mission helped him address his true feelings for her.

He still didn't want to thank Persona for sending Mikan on a suicide mission alone, how he almost _killed _Persona.

Fortunately, he was holding Mikan's wounded body in his arms, so his hands were unusable.

He was snapped back into reality when he saw Mikan's white face suddenly move into view.

"Oi! Mr. Daydreamer!" Mikan yelled into his face, waving her hand in front of his red eyes.

"What?!" Natsume yelled back, swatting her hand away gently.

"My reason. Remember?" she said balancing herself on the bars next to him.

She then handed him a single jasmine flower, its scent spreading around them due to the wind.

"5 reason why I love you Natsume" she said, fingering the petals of the lovely smelling flower in Natsume's hand, "Is because of your…ahem…smell."

Mikan leaned in close, inhaling deeply.

Natsume took a glance at the flower, putting them in his pocket among the other ones she had given him.

He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent, cherries.

_You are like a ripe cherry I had picked out. So good smelling and very sweet in and out. _


	7. Blushing Rose

Chapter 7

_Blushing rose_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent, cherries._

_You're like a ripe cherry, Mikan. __**My **__ripe cherry. So sweet and juicy in and out. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume swung off the bars and landed softly on the dirt bellow.

Natsume patiently waited as Mikan did the same thing, landing perfectly on the spot beside Natsume, not making a sound.

"Show-off" Natsume muttered as Mikan giggled.

"Come on slow poke! I still have-" Mikan paused as she thought "Five more reasons to go!"

Mikan took Natsume's hand and led him towards the field once again.

This time, she took him to the special spot where they ate with Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, You-chan, and sometimes, Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai.

The sat under the big tree and stared at the brown trunk where all of them had carved their names and wrote some comments about each other.

Mikan smiled at it at traced each and every letter, feeling the emotions each of them had when they carved it.

Natsume sat down and leaned against the tree trunk, fingering the flowers in his pocket.

Mikan then got what she needed and turned back to Natsume, who was also staring at the trunk, remembering all the fun the gang had.

He touched the dent the tree had taken when Ruka dodged a cannon from the infamous 'Baka Gun' after he told Hotaru that maybe she should grow her hair longer.

Natsume laughed softly as he remembered how Ruka cowered from her cold stare.

Nothing much had changed between those two, except that they were in a relationship right now.

Mikan watched as Natsume as he reminisced all of the fun memories the gang had together.

She smiled wistfully at him as she saw him touch the comment he had left for her before.

She came up behind him and whispered into his ear:

"_That was the day you said you wanted me to always stay by your side._"

He turned around, red staining his cheeks.

"Sixth reason why I love you" she said, handing him a pure red rose, "Is because of your blush."

The stain deepened as he took the rose and pulled her into a warm embrace.

He hugged her gently and played with her chestnut locks.

_Your blush will always be redder than mine, Mikan. Always as red as a rose._


	8. Clever Plan

Chapter 8

_Clever Plan_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_He hugged her gently and played with her chestnut locks._

_Your blush will always be redder than mine, Mikan. Always as red as a rose._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan pulled Natsume up and tied another black blindfold over his red orbs, holding his hands to make sure he wouldn't burn the cloth before she could tell him the next reason.

Natsume played along and let her guide him once again, following her instructions when she told him when to step over something or to step up because there were stairs.

She led him up towards her room, much bigger since she had earned 3 stars since the first time she came.

Mikan sat him down on the bed, sitting down beside him.

She reached her hand under her pillow and removed the flower there, putting it into her pocket for later.

She then slowly untied Natsume's blindfold, and when he opened his eyes, she pulled the string that was lying beside her.

The lights suddenly went off, engulfing the both of them in darkness.

Mikan screamed, crossing her fingers as she hoped that her plan would work.

"It's ok, polka..." Natsume said, reaching over to her in the dark.

Mikan took out the remote control in her bedside drawer and turned on the electronic hand she borrowed from Hotaru.

She made it grab Natsume's leg and crawl upwards.

She felt his hand freeze on top of hers then she heard a loud 'thwack!'

She pulled the string again and the lights came on, slightly blinding her.

She looked at Natsume who was staring at the robotic hand that he flung across the room, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards the remote control in Mikan's hand.

"What is this?! Some kind of fear trial?" Natsume asked as Mikan put the remote away and sat closer beside him.

"Sixth reason why I love you Natsume" she said, handing him a white rose, "Is because of your courage."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he stared at the white rose, smiling at the clever plans Mikan had thought up of so far.

"_The bravest person I know is sitting right next to me, Mikan_." He whispered in her ear as he watched her sigh in contentment.

A small smile playing along the edges of her lips.


	9. Falling Leaves

Chapter 9

_Falling Leaves_

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_The bravest person I know is sitting right next to me, Mikan." He whispered in her ear as he watched her sigh in contentment._

_A small smile playing along the edges of her lips._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Laughter is the light that penetrates the darkness of hard times._

Mikan laughed with exhilaration as she was once again running across the field towards the next destination. Her hair billowing behind her like ripples in the water, the late afternoon sun shining down on it, making it look like rays of the sun itself.

Natsume shared the laugh as he ran behind her, perspiration running down his cheek as he ran faster.

"Natsume-kun! Over here! Over here!" Mikan shouted as she stopped in front of a cluster of trees.

Natsume sprinted toward the spot and leaned against one of the trees, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe the sweat.

Mikan giggled as she tapped him on the back before nimbly climbing up the trunk of the tree, jumping from branch to branch towards the top until he could no longer see her through the dense wall of leaves.

Natsume brushed off the freshly fallen leaves from his hair and followed her, breathing evenly as his body jumped and landed on each branch silently.

He finally reached the very top of the tree, looking around as he searched for Mikan.

"BOO!"

Mikan yelled as she suddenly appeared in front him, grinning as she heard his yell echoing in the surrounding forest, almost masking the audible _thud _from below as he landed on the soft soil.

"Veeeeeeeery funny polka!"

Natsume shouted upwards, scowling as he heard the familiar giggle above him.

"Sorry Natsi! (Don't call me Natsi!) Can't be helped really, I mean who could ever get tired of surprising the so-called 'toughest boy in the world'?"

Mikan stated as she hung upside down before him, her legs wrapped around a thick branch.

Natsume brushed dirt from his shorts and calmly looked up to the annoying grinning face before him, he quickly brought his hand up and karate chopped the thick branch.

He smirked as he saw the branch crack and fall to the ground, but the smirk soon disappeared when he saw that the occupant of the branch was no longer there.

"Someday polka, I _will _get you."

Natsume huffed as he heard Mikan land on the ground beside him.

"Aaaaaawwww, a certain somebody seems to be jealous that his partner is better than him on missions and what-not, just because I started _after _you…"

She then jumped up towards a branch and grasped it with her hands, swinging herself over it and letting go, landing on top of Natsume.

"OW!!!"

Natsume shouted as she pinched his cheeks.

Natsume raised both of his hands and put them on her waist.

"What are you doing? Wait…What are you doing?"

Mikan asked, panic evident in her voice as she saw Natsume grin evilly.

In a swift motion, she was suddenly pinned to the ground.

"Waaaaaaait a minute, waaaaaait a minu-AAAAAAH!!!!"

Mikan was cut off as Natsume started to tickle her, holding her down so she couldn't move.

"NOOOO!!! LET GO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP!!!"

She laughed and screamed, tears running her down her cheeks like waterfalls as he continued the torture.

"OK! OK! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!!! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!!!"

She screamed, gasping for breath and wiping away her tears when he finally stopped.

Natsume stood up and then suddenly clutched his stomach, his body shaking hard.

He fell to the ground as Mikan stumbled over to his shaking figure.

"Na-Natsume?"

Mikan whispered in his ear, his body shaking harder.

He suddenly looked up at her, tears also flowing down his cheeks.

His mouth was clamped shut, looking like it was ready to explode.

And explode it did.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume laughed, clutching his stomach tighter.

"YOU….YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!!!"

Mikan suddenly burst out laughing too; she rolled beside him as he curled into a shaking ball.

Their laughter echoing in the forest, bouncing off the trees as they gasped for breath.

Mikan was still gasping for breath when she reached into her pocket and removed the flower she needed.

She placed the flower in Natsume's shaking hand, laughing again at his face.

Natsume looked down at the deep violet Iris she had given him, wondering what the reason was.

"Eighth…rea…son…to…wh…why…I…love…you…"

Mikan gasped, embracing Natsume as he broke into a fit of laughter.

"Is…be…cause…of…your…laugh…"

She said, also breaking into another fit of laughter.

Natsume put the iris in his pocket as he listened to the sound of Mikan's laughter, high-pitched and bell-like.

_Your laughter will always be sweeter than mine Mikan, your laughter is like music to my ears._

Natsume thought as he embraced Mikan, laughing with her and forgetting all their sorrows together.

Hey peoples! I'm so sorry for the really late update! My dad brought me and my cousin on some trip so I haven't been able to write…please review more!!! Anyway, the ending is coming soon so you if you need to you can clarify some things with me. I am planning a new plot for my next story. I would also like to say that I am hoping this story will become a tear jerker…Thanks for reading! (P.S. sorry I don't put the disclaimer…Imma lazeh person…)

-fanpire


	10. Flashbacks and Dandelions

Chapter 10

_Flashbacks and dandelions_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Your laughter will always be sweeter than mine Mikan, your laughter is like music to my ears._

_Natsume thought as he embraced Mikan, laughing with her and forgetting all their sorrows together._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was running again.

It felt good to be running.

She stopped and to take a breathe.

She looked back at the most important person in her life.

His raven locks were playing in the wind.

His ruby red orbs doing something ever since they had come into a relationship—they were shining.

No longer were they the dark red eyes that held the blank, stoic, cold expression.

Now they were lit up, happiness had melted the ice in them.

Of course, he would occasionally give glares and some cold expressions but those were only to the guys who stared at her or at

the fangirls that stared at him.

Then she froze as she remembered the deal.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_What do YOU want?"_

_Mikan spat furiously at the figure approaching her from the shadows of her bedroom._

"_Now now Shiro neko, is that the way to talk to the person who can order your boyfriend to go on dangerous missions?"_

_He raised his eyebrow as his thin, black lips curved into an evil smirk._

_He walked closer to her bed and sat down on the edge, drawing circles on the blanket with his long, pale fingers, ignoring the intense glare she was giving him_

"_I only came here to deliver news that I'm sure you would need to hear."_

_He stated seriously before lifting his head to look her directly in the eye._

"_I have been informed by Subaru that Natsume can use his alice one more time before closing his eyes forever."_

_Mikan's eyes widened, suddenly brimming with tears at the thought of living in a world without Natsume beside her._

"_Isn't there any way to stop it?" _

_She asked, her voice quavering as she tried her best to steady it, small teardrops escaping and dropping on to the blanket, making small wet spots._

"_I want to make a deal with you first."_

_Persona said, as he caught one of her tears before it fell, smirking as he saw her shake with frustration._

"_Fine, what is it?"_

_She hissed, more tears pouring out as she looked at the masked man._

"_If you find a way to stop Natsume from dieing, I will let you make the other half of the deal."_

_Mikan thought hard, before she finally spoke._

"_If I find a way to stop Natsume from…using up his alice, I want you to let him, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Mochu, Sumire, and Mr. Narumi out of this academy."_

_Persona gritted his teeth; he never knew she was going to ask for ALL of them to be let out of the academy, but…they might find something here..._

_He sighed, running his pale hand through his spiky black hair; he didn't need to think of a punishment, Kuro neko dieing was enough punishment for her._

"_Agreed."_

_He said as he stood up stiffly and jumped out Mikan's bedroom window, leaving her alone._

_I will save you Natsume._

_She thought as she clenched the blanket as hard as she could, making her knuckles turn white, and her hands screaming in pain._

She shook her head.

_Now isn't the good time to be thinking about that! I have to go on!_

She made one last glance at the fast approaching figure then took off, towards the base of a tall hill.

When Natsume got there he smiled at the sight.

A small picnic blanket was spread on the grass, surrounded by dozens and dozens of dandelions.

He sat down beside her and waited patiently.

She smiled as she kneeled down beside him, plucking a dandelion in the process.

She laid her head down on his lap, closing her eyes in content as she felt him gently caress her golden brown locks.

She sat up again and handed him the dandelion.

"Ninth reason why I love you Natsume…"

A wind started to blow, making the dandelions around them stir.

"…Is because of your gentleness."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, both silent as they watched the dandelion seeds swirl around them, making a soft curtain of fluffy whiteness, a barrier separating them from the world.

Natsume reached out and caught one seed, he fingered it for a moment and then let it fly away again.

_You'll always be gentler than me Mikan. As soft as a dandelion._

A/N:

I am VERY sorry for the SUPER late update!!! Please forgive me!!! Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter! It's about to end people!


	11. I Will Always Love You

Chapter 11

I Will Always Love You

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Natsume reached out and caught one seed, he fingered it for a moment and then let it fly away again._

_You'll always be gentler than me Mikan. As soft as a dandelion._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mikan looked up at the sky, the pure, fluffy clouds were already slightly tinged with gold.

She sighed softly, wishing that she could change things—but it was too late, she had already set her plan in motion, and if she turned back now….she knew the consequences would be dire, especially for her.

She looked at the person whose heart she had to break, he was still staring at the dandelion she gave him.

She shook her head once more and put on her best smile, no matter what was going to happen later, at least she was doing it to keep him safe.

Him and everyone else she loved in the academy.

She closed her eyes, letting the wind mess her hair up. What did it matter anyway?

For a moment, panic seized her, the plan she came up with wasn't exactly fool proof, and something could go wrong.

She exhaled loudly.

_No._ She told herself,

_It WILL work. I just know it._

She took in a deep breath, it was time.

"Natsume."

She whispered in his ear as she stood up, pulling him up with her.

He shook his head, making excess dandelion leaves fall out of his raven hair.

He smiled at Mikan and took her outstretched hand, letting her lead them up to their most favorite spot.

_Their _Sakura tree.

And when they got to the top, his eyes widened in surprise.

_Wow, Mikan…how?_

The Sakura tree was there in all its glory, two lanterns hung on low to emphasize their initials carved on the very center of the tree trunk.

Each side of the open space had bunches of each of the kinds of flowers she had given him, making an outline of a pathway towards a small, white blanket.

The blanket was sprinkled with sakura petals, and in the middle was a box. A plain white box with one HUGE sunflower on it, the bright yellow standing out through all the white surrounding it.

She let him walk ahead, letting him marvel in all the colors and the beautiful arrangement.

He saw everything clearly, everything but the shadow behind the tree.

He sat down the blanket, patting space beside him, and then wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer to his warm body.

She looked up into his red orbs, smiling.

He smiled down at her, leaning in closer as he took in her sweet scent.

"_This is the best anniversary ever._"

He whispered in her ear, inhaling deeply.

He looked back at her face and touched her cheek with the back of his hand gently, catching the tears that were falling out of her eyes.

She leaned in closer and kissed him, softly and gently, making sure that he felt all her love through that one, small kiss.

Then she pulled away, reaching out for the box and the dandelion.

"Natsume, it's almost sunset."

She whispered, her hands shaking as she put the box in front of the both of them.

Natsume caught the shakiness of her whisper, and his eyebrows went up in confusion.

"What's wrong Mikan?"

He asked, as she watched more tears spill from her hazel eyes, confused at her sudden change of attitude.

"Natsume, I need to tell you something."

She said shakily as she reached for his hand and held it tightly.

"I-I made a deal with Persona-"

"_Persona_??" Natsume hissed as he listened to Mikan, spitting out the name like it was poison in his mouth.

"Natsume, listen to me please!" Mikan pleaded, gripping his hand as his body grew rigid."

"Mikan, the last time you made a deal with that…that monster is when you agreed to take over my missions! What did you agree to now?!"

Natsume tensed as he waited for the answer.

"Natsume, Persona came into my room 3 days ago-"

"He _what_?!!?!?" as he shook in anger.

The shadow smirked.

"Please Natsume, just listen!" Mikan begged, wrapping her arms around Natsume before he used his alice.

"He came in and told me…told me that you had only one more use left!"

She felt it as his body froze.

"He made a deal with me, if I found a way to cure you, he would let you guys go!"

She sobbed hard, more tears sliding down her pale face.

"_Mikan._ _Why_?" He whispered, sadness weighing down each word.

"_What else are you willing to sacrifice for me? You've sacrificed enough Mikan! What more do you have to give to me_?"

Mikan sobbed harder than ever, she couldn't answer him, it would break his heart into the tiniest pieces of fragments than no one will be able to pick up.

All she did was clutch his shirt tighter, bringing herself closer to him.

He lifted his arms slowly and hugged her back, pulling her as close as he could.

Mikan felt something warm drop onto her head, lifting her tear-streaked face, she saw that Natsume had tears of his own.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her again, also making her feel all his love for her in a soft but firm kiss.

She pulled away a little, so that she could see his full face.

Then she hugged him tighter, tighter than ever.

**If I should stay,**

**I would only be in your way.**

**So I'll go, but I know **

**I will think of you every step of the way.**

They were suddenly enveloped in a bright light, brighter than the sun that was slowly dipping on the horizon.

The figure by the tree staggered back in momentary blindness.

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**You, my darling you. Hmm.**

"Mikan!"

Natsume shouted in surprise.

He could feel warmth flowing throughout his body, he looked down and he saw that the both of them were tinged in a faint glow of orange.

"_Forgive me Natsume_." She whispered.

The masked figure's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't know that she would come to a solution like this.

Then Natsume suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Mikan! NO!"

**Bittersweet memories**

**That is all I'm taking with me.**

Mikan looked up at his panicked face.

"You will always have the one true place in my heart Natsume, I never will forget the times we spent together. Hell, even the arguments will do."

She smiled weakly and stared into the face of the man she loved.

**So, goodbye**

**Please don't cry.**

Mikan brought her hand up and wiped away his tears, leaving her own tear-streaked face smiling.

**We both know I'm not what you, you need.**

"I've served my purpose Natsume, and that was to heal you. Thank you. Thank you for everything Natsume."

"Dammit Mikan! If you don't stop this now you'll be opening up some scars alright! Which means your job ain't done yet!"

"_Natsume, I know you still have a happy life ahead of you_-"

"You-"

"_You're healed. My job is done. Please Natsume, smile. Smile for me_."

**I hope life treats you kind.**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.**

"_Go live with Ruka in the forest when you get out. Or you can start start the martial arts school you've always dreamed of making. Be happy Natsume_."

She whispered, her strength leaving her.

"Not without you." Natsume said, trying to let go of her.

**And I wish to you, joy and happiness.**

"_You have to have a happy life, even without me._"

**But above all this, I wish you love.**

"_Mikan, please, please don't go_." Natsume whispered.

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I, I will always love you.**

"Mi-"

"_Call me 'polka' Natsume, at least one last time_."

She whispered faintly, the orange glow starting to fade from her body.

"Polka."

Natsume said, his body shaking.

"Polka, I-I love you."

Mikan smiled faintly, she put all the energy left into that smile.

**I will always love you.**

**I, I will always love you.**

She raised her hand to Natsume's cheek.

"_I…will…always…love…you…Nat…su…me_"

She took one last breath, her shining hazel orbs never wavering its gaze of the tear-stained face in front of her.

Her hand slowly slid down his face.

And she was gone.

Natsume cried out in agony.

He could feel his heart breaking.

He could hear it cracking.

Natsume cradled her pale body.

He looked back at her face, and more tears came.

He looked at her dull, hazel orbs that would never shine whenever she saw his face, passing his hand over them to close them.

At the lips that would never smile and call out his name in her bell-voice again.

At the cheeks that would never stain into a beautiful blush whenever he did or said something that would set her off.

At the hair that would never billow out in the wind whenever she ran.

At the arms that would never hug him again.

At the legs that would never again trip so he could catch her before she came in contact to the ground.

Then he saw the box beside her.

He reached for it and put it beside him.

He opened it gently with one hand, the other still cradling Mikan's body to his.

And his eyes let go of more tears.

On the underside of the lid, there was a rare picture of the gang pasted there, when they were still in elementary and Misaki and Tsubasa were still in middle school.

They were all crowded under the big sakura tree, even Mr. Narumi.

Narumi was in the back, his tongue sticking out and his hands making the peace sign.

Misaki and Tsubasa were sitting on the ground, making funny faces.

Koko was there, laughing while his hand made bunny ears on Anna's head.

Anna and Nonoko had their arms slung around each others shoulders, crossing one leg behind the other.

Yuu was sitting on the ground, smiling and his hands doing the thumbs-up sign.

Mochu and Sumire were back to back, their hands in the form of guns facing upward the both of them smirking and raising one eyebrow up.

Ruka and Hotaru were standing beside each other.

Ruka was smiling and petting his bunny with one hand, the other was also in the form of the peace sign, while Hotaru had her Baka Gun out, a rare smile on her face as she looked at the camera.

And then there they were.

Him and Mikan in the middle of the group.

She had his arm slung around his shoulders, her other hand making the peace sign.

But what caught his eye was her smile.

She was smiling one of the brightest smile she had, and her eyes were shining with laughter.

He was standing beside her, carrying a smiling Youchi.

And Natsume could see that he himself was smiling as well.

He could feel the tears sliding down his face as he tore his eyes away from the happy picture.

They landed a piece of paper with his name neatly written on the front in Mikan's handwriting.

He opened it slowly.

_**Natsume,**_

_**I hope you forgive me. I know that you don't like what I did, but I needed to do it.**_

_**I can't and couldn't imagine a world without you.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I know you saw the picture, and don't worry; I left everyone in the gang a box just like this with some of my stuff in it for mementos.**_

_**Before you explore the box some more, I have one last thing to say.**_

_**Natsume, I love you, very, very much.**_

_**I know you will never forget me and I don't mind that.**_

_**What I DO mind is if you don't let go.**_

_**It's ok to remember Natsume.**_

_**But it's not ok to not let go.**_

_**So Natsume, when you're ready.**_

_**Let go.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**I always have, and I always will.**_

_**Mikan**_

Natsume folded the letter carefully and gently put it back.

He reached for a small locket and opened it.

Inside, was a picture of him and Mikan.

It was during their class party and they were holding hands and smiling at the camera.

_Imai…_

Natsume thought as he shook his head.

He clasped it around his neck and closed the box, leaving the rest of the objects for later.

He looked back at the girl in his arms and smiled faintly, she looked like an angel in deep slumber.

And that's what she was.

A sleeping angel.

With the ghost of her last smile etched on her lips

He pulled the body closer to him as he hugged her.

One.

Last.

Time.

Sakura petals swirled around him, as he lay her body on the grass gently and laid down beside it.

The sakura petals brought a warm wind that carried the scent of cherries and whispered something warm into his ear as he drifted off.

"_**I will always love you.**_"


	12. Thank You

Hey! I would just like to say (XDD that rhymes! Anyway...ah! That too!) "THANK YOU!!!" for all the reviews and PMs on my fanfic! :D I really appreciate you're comments! I would like to thank individually one fellow fanfictioner who PMd me and told me to continue! You know who you are and I really appreciate your encouraging words!

I.W.A.L.Y. is the only story I have EVER finished! Thanks again to my dear readers!

Please comment more! Especially you silent readers out there! I get emails saying you add my story to your favorites and put it on alert! Comment! I would really like to hear from you!

Thanks also to the people who put me on their favorite authors lists! That really uplifted my too, because I counted the fact that I only have written 3 stories!

When I started writing this story, I had really hoped I would end it. Hope because all my past stories were started…but never finished.

So I really think that finishing this story is one of my greatest achievements when it comes to my story writing history.

I'm sorry that my updates have been slower than usual and I you readers an explanation for keeping you waiting.

You see, the reason I never finish my stories is because while writing, I slowly lose the spark I need to write, but maybe that's because I never really planned the story as hard as I planned I.W.A.L.Y. Anyway, in the middle of writing I.W.A.L.Y. I lost the spark. But thanks to the encouraging PM of a dear reader, I was able to write again!

But that victory was short lived.

So the only thing you should thank as the reason for me writing the last chapter of this story is the storm that is raging outside out house this very moment.

Why?

Because the storm cut off our internet connection, so at the moment, I am internet-deprived.

I also want to thank my Chips Ahoy chewy because it gave helped me pull through in writing the last chapter.

But what I'm really thankful towards is a song.

Yes, a song.

The song 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston (Though the version I was listening to was the one sung by Connie Talbot)

Without that song, I would have never been able to write this story.

Now for a parting.

Now, I know that some of you may not have like my tragic ending so I have made an alternative happy ending for those people who want the ending happy.

As I said before in my other story, I make slightly crappy happy endings and I know this isn't my best happy ending, but I hope it would be enough for now.

So whoever wants a happy ending, read the next chapter.

Again, thanks very much to—

-My readers –GLOMP-

-Those who commented –GLOMP-

-Those who put my story on their favorites list –GLOMP-

-Those who put ME as their favorite author –GLOMP-

- the reader who PMd me encouraging words –GLOMP-

- my cousins who supported me –GLOMP-

- my big pack of Chips Ahoy Chewy for good snacks –CHOMP-

-Whitney Houston for writing the inspiring song –GL-eermm…hug instead?-

-and Connie Talbot because I heard the song from her album

–SUPER GLOMP because of extra cuteness-

AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!! Oh wait…I finished them all… hehe XD

-fanpire


	13. Strange Dreams

_Love is the wind beneath the wings of our hearts, lifting us up and letting us feel the happiness of freedom. And when the wind dies down and we have forgotten about the experience, our hearts will always remember the sensation, openly welcoming the wind to come again and lift us up to soar above despair.__**-Me (Please don't use quote without permission!)**_

**One year later**

It was a sunny day that was filled with noise as one middle school class followed up on its usual chaos.

Then Narumi walked in.

Everyone but the gang failed to notice the extra spring in his step, that the smile on his face was bigger than ever.

"Class! Class! Quiet down please!"

But his voice wasn't heard over the din.

Suddenly, a shot was heard and everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Thanks you Imai."

Narumi said as the class watched her blow the smoke from the latest version of the Baka Gun, and stow it away under her desk.

"Now class I have _very _exciting news to give."

He glanced at the gang as he said that.

"We have a new student today!"

Everyone started whispering, well everyone but the gang in the back row.

"But wait."

Everyone was quiet.

"There's something strange about this student, you see, she lived in America before coming here for 15 years. She grew up there. But strangely, after she turned 14 she started having these dreams about another life."

He looked directly into the gang's eyes.

"A life in this academy."

He continued.

"Her dreams seemed to span years, it spanned 4 years to be exact before they started coming to a close when she turned 15."

"Her dreams made her the main character. As if she was living the life, not someone else. She even fell in _love_ with someone in her dreams."

Narumi looked Natsume directly in the eye, lavender clashing with red.

Natsume touched the orange mark on the back of his hand as he shivered.

"So she looked for this academy, and found it successfully. When she first saw the academy, a whirl of emotions hit her, happiness, regret, sadness, and love. She had visions playing her head."

"She walked in and went right to the teacher's room, as if she knew where to go, though she stated that it's her first time here. What I found strange was that she didn't carry any map."

"Now class, I would like to introduce our strange new student! Come on in!"

He gestured to the doorway and in came the new student.

Everyone gasped.

Ruka froze, Hotaru gasped, and Natsume stood up.

The girl tucked a stray chestnut colored lock behind her ear before speaking.

"Ohayou! My name's Mikan Sakura! I come from the USA and my alices are nullification and S.E.C.! I have trained in the most elite fighting school there in America and I have graduated as the youngest person in history to top the highest class."

She looked at the gang and smiled at each of them before staring at Natsume.

It was hazel and crimson once again.

Then she frowned.

"Why are you still here?"

Natsume's eyes widened. This couldn't be true.

Narumi spoke up from behind her.

"Persona never kept his side of the deal."

Her eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger.

"I'm going to teach that guy a lesson he deserves!"

The class cringed at her tone.

"But that aside! I'll move onto lighter topics!"

She looked back at the gang.

"I don't know why I feel like saying this since it's my first time here, physically of course, but I just feel like I _need _to."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking back at the surprised, wait _more _than surprised, Natsume, her hazel eyes shining.

"It's good to be back guys!!!"


End file.
